


First Time

by OlympicShipper



Series: Timeless Love [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympicShipper/pseuds/OlympicShipper
Summary: The second installment in the Timeless Love series, detailing Fuga and Corrin's first time.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This has been updated and made a series. If you haven't read the first part, you might want to do so, but it's not required.

It had been a long day of training for Corrin and the army. They were preparing for an attack in the coming weeks, and everyone needed to be sharp. He’d woken up before sunrise and trained til it set, putting every bit of the day to use. By the end of it, the dragon prince was exhausted, his arms tired and sore from hours of wielding his sword. Both Xander and Ryoma advised him to see a medic to ice his muscles, but he promised his brothers he was fine.

He retreated to his treehouse that night and was greeted by the site of his beautiful lover, Fuga. The former wind chief was sprawled on their bed, dressed only in his robe and sandals, reading a book. Corrin smiled when he saw him. He was one of the few things that could consistently bring a smile to his face these days.

“Evening, love.” He greeted.

Fuga turned from his book and smiled in return when he saw the younger man. He quickly got up and moved to embrace him. Corrin grimaced upon being hugged; the older man was much stronger and had a tendency to forget that.

“What’s the matter?” Fuga asked, resting his hands on Corrin’s shoulders, the prince still clad in his metallic, skin tight armor.

“Just a bit sore, that’s all.” He tried to downplay how much pain he was really in. Showing weakness wasn’t something he liked to do, especially not in front of the man he was dating.

“Nonsense. You mustn’t lie to try and prove your strength,” Fuga saw through Corrin’s words almost immediately, and motioned for him to take a seat on their shared bed. “What’s the matter, dear?” He asked again.

Corrin sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of Fuga like this, but he could feel the tears coming regardless.

“I’m just so sore, Fuga, so sore and weak. I can’t stand another day of this training.” He whimpered, laying his face down on the soft blankets and letting his frustrations out. Fuga sat beside him and rubbed his back gently, although he doubted Corrin felt much through the armor he was wearing.

“Everyone has these expectations of me and looks up to me for guidance, but I don’t even know what to do myself half of the time. I can barely stand, let alone think, give advice, train, plan for combat. I’m too weak to be the leader of this army.” He sobbed, his voice half-muffled by the pillow he was talking into. Fuga was taken aback by his state. Never before had Corrin shown this much fear and frustration in front of him.

“You’re pushing yourself too hard, Corrin. Even just now you tried to tell me everything's okay. You have to learn how to let your guard down.” Fuga advised, his voice low and soft.

“I know, but how am I to do that when everyone is depending on me!” Corrin cried, pulling the pillow over his head and continuing to sob, his body shaking.

The older warrior placed his hand on Corrin’s shoulder and pulled him up. He moved the pillow from his face and cupped his chin gently.

“It’s okay, little one. I’m here. As long as I’m here, I’ll protect you. You don’t have to be your strongest when you’re with me. You can just be yourself.” He cooed, wiping away the tears from his lover’s pale face. He stared deep into his clear eyes, his gaze unwavering. Corrin sniffled and tried to regain his composure. He felt safe and secure, and at the moment that was all he needed. With so much in question, with the fate of so many people weighing on his shoulders, all that mattered was that he had the man before him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry you have to babysit me like this.” He whimpered, leaning forward into the man’s embrace. Fuga laughed and wrapped his arm around Corrin’s side. He reached down and intertwined their fingers.

“Nonsense. It’s not babysitting, nor do I feel required to look after you. I do it because I love you.” He said.

Corrin looked at him in shock, eyes wide with disbelief.

“W-What did you say?” He asked.

“I said I love you, Corrin. Because I do, and I have for a while now. No sense in keeping it a secret any longer.”

Corrin took a shaky breath and smiled softly.

“I love you too.” He replied.  
Before the prince could comprehend what was happening, Fuga’s lips were on his. The older man pressed him back into the bed and climbed atop him. Corrin, still sore and smaller than his lover, could only submit to his movements. Fuga used one hand to keep Corrin pinned while using the other to begin unclipping his armor.

“S-Stop, let me do it.” Corrin gasped, pulling away and undoing the straps himself. He slipped out of the top half before beginning to undo the bottom straps. The armor came off in one piece, and he pushed it aside, clad only in his undershirt and shorts. Fuga stood up momentarily and removed his robe and loincloth, leaving him naked in front of the younger man. Corrin marveled at the sight of Fuga’s body; he doubted he’d ever get over how gorgeous it was.

“Are you okay with this?” The warrior asked, and Corrin nodded hastily.

Fuga helped the smaller man out of his clothes and then had him lay face down on the bed. He retrieved a jar of salve from the bedside table as well as some rubbing oil and set them aside. He climbed on top of Corrin and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. The man’s lips were hot as he trailed them down his spine, playfully nipping at the soft skin every so often. Corrin whimpered and moaned as Fuga trailed kisses along his waist. He gasped when he felt calloused hands pull his cheeks apart.

“I assume I’m your first, yes?” He heard the man ask. Unable to form coherent sentences, he nodded a few times and heard the man grunt in response.

Fuga leaned in and pressed a kiss to Corrin’s entrance, and the prince mewled in response. He gripped the bedsheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Fuga chuckled and leaned back, reaching for the jar of salve. He coated his fingers and pressed on inside, then two, then three. Corrin covered his mouth with one hand, trying to restrain himself from moaning too loudly for fear of being heard. Fuga growled in response and pulled his hands away, keeping them pinned behind his back while he continued to stretch him.

“Let them hear you, love. That way everyone can know you’re mine.” He chuckled, removing his fingers and coating his cock with more salve.

“I’m going to enter you now, love. I’ll be gentle. Tell me if anything hurts.” He leaned down and whispered, sending shivers through Corrin’s spine. His warm breath and strong presence had Corrin practically in tears. When he pressed himself inside the boy, he gasped and shuddered.

Fuga slowly sheathed himself within the prince, pausing to allow him time to adjust. Corrin took steady breaths and braced himself on the bed for what was to come. Timidly, he whimpered for Fuga to continue.

The older man did as asked, thrusting slowly and easily in and out of the boy. He’d had sex plenty of times, but he’d never given this much thought and attention to it. He was petrified he’d hurt his beloved, more so than he’d been before.  
Corrin moaned audibly, the feeling of Fuga’s thick cock sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. It was indescribable feeling; he felt so full and stretched, and although it hurt slightly, he couldn’t quell the arousal that was rising within him.

Fuga continued his thrusts, alternating between short, quick ones and long, slow thrusts. Beneath him he could feel the boy tremble, arching his back and pushing back into each thrust.

“For your first time, I must say, you take cock like a natural.” Fuga chuckled, pulling the boy by his arms so that he was positioned on all fours. The older man placed both of his hands on Corrin’s shoulders and used them as leverage to deepen his thrusts.

The dragon prince moaned loudly when he hit a particular spot, prompting Fuga to aim his thrusts there, pounding the boys prostate and making him see stars.

Neither lasted very long. Fuga came with a grunt, spilling himself deep inside Corrin, hands digging in to his soft skin. Corrin mewled and whimpered as he came, shooting spurts of cum on the sheets below him. His body was coated with sweat and his limbs felt like they were on fire, but somehow, he felt amazing.

Fuga slowly pulled out, and Corrin winced as he did. He felt empty, like a part of him was missing. He laughed when he realized the irony of the situation.

“That was...unbelievable…” He cooed softly, allowing his body to collapse finally. His eyes were already becoming thick with sleep.

“I...I don’t know what to say, little one. You’re simply more than I could ever dream of.” Fuga husked, reaching over for the bottle of oil. He spilled some on his hands and applied the cool liquid to Corrin’s back, rubbing and massaging the oil into his skin. Corrin’s body felt tingly as he allowed the man to rub the pain away.

He knew they would need to talk about what happened, but that could wait, he though. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was of how blissfully wonderful he felt, and how lucky he was to be together with Fuga.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
